ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Duda
Fabian Duda '(ur. 13 grudnia 1984 r.Na stronie tvp.pl w materiałach dodatkowych znajdują się sceny niewykorzystane w serialu. W jednej z nich Fabian wypowiada Klaudii swój PESEL z którego można odczytać datę urodzenia; jednakże w serialu nigdy ta data nie pada.Data ta stoi w sprzeczności z innymi faktami - zobacz: Ciekawostki) (Piotr Ligienza) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, sekretarz gminy (po Czerepachu). Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii II jako praktykant w Urzędzie Gminy Wilkowyje. Fabian daje się poznać jako człowiek pozornie sympatyczny, lecz w gruncie rzeczy wyjątkowo obłudny, zakłamany i samolubny, pragnący przede wszystkim zrobić karierę w urzędzie gminy. Podlizuje się wójtowi - gdy jednak nadarza się okazja, potajemnie knuje przeciw niemu, licząc na objęcie jego posady. Posuwa się nawet do donosicielstwa, przez co bardzo psuje stosunki ze swym przełożonym. Dopiero w piątej serii, wraz z objęciem urzędu przez Lucy, Duda zmienia się w porządnego mężczyznę. Trzykrotnie jest chłopakiem Klaudii Kozioł: najpierw od 18. do 20. odcinka, później od 63. do 81. i trzeci raz od 102. odcinka. Przed akcją serialu O rodzicach i dzieciństwie Fabiana właściwie nie ma żadnych pewnych informacji, z wypowiedzi Więcławskiejodc. 112 [[Demony Kusego|''Demony Kusego]],'' Więcławska mówi o Fabianie, że to ''desant z Radzynia, co sugeruje pochodzenie Dudy z tej właśnie miejscowości można tylko wywnioskować, że najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z Radzynia Podlaskiego. Niejednoznaczne jest, co Duda studiował - z wypowiedzi samego Fabiana wynika, że było to prawo administracyjneodc. 49 Debata, jednak z wypowiedzi wójta Kozioła można wnosić, że marketing i zarządzanie (czemu sam Duda nie zaprzeczył)odc. 17 ''Honor parafii''. Najprawdopodobniej ukończył oba te kierunki. Fabian studiował najprawdopodobniej na uniwersytecie w Lublinie, jednak dokładnie tego nie wiadomo. W toku akcji serialu wielokrotnie potwierdzane jest to, że mężczyzna był dobrym studentem, bowiem świetnie pamięta przepisy i zna się na administracji. Seria 1 Postać nie występuje Seria 2 Przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj świeżo po studiach jako magister administracji i zarządzania. Na praktyki wybiera mały urząd, bo jak uważa, w takim można więcej zrobić. Od razu przypada do gustu Wójtowi, który oddaje go pod "opiekę" Czerepachowi. Jako pierwsze zadanie, sekretarz przydziela Dudzie opisywanie teczek, zawierających "komplet haków na każdego, kto się w gminie liczy". Okazuje się, że Czerepach przed wyjazdem do Brukseli wyrzucił do kosza wniosek Lucy o przyznanie dotacji z Unii na Uniwersytet Ludowy. Duda wyjmuje dokument ze śmietnika by zniszczyć go w niszczarce, lecz wcześniej częściowo zapoznaje się z nim. Fabian poznaje Klaudię, której ma za zadanie pomóc w napisaniu referatu na temat absorpcji środków unijnych na poziomie gminy. Z córką wójta zostaje on na noc w urzędzie i oboje szukają w komputerze Czerepacha pliku z wnioskiem Lucy. Wójt zaniepokojony przychodzi do urzędu sprawdzić, jak im się pracuje. W końcu Fabian i Klaudia znajdują dokument. Rozżalona Klaudia wpada do urzędu po tym, jak straciła pracę przy sprzedawaniu obrazów Kusego i prosi Fabiana, by zabrał ją szybko za granicę. Duda nie zgadza się, tłumacząc, że nie może tego zrobić w godzinach pracy. Dziewczyna zrywa z praktykantem. Wójt ogłasza konkurs na nowego sekretarza. Oczywiście ma już swojego kandydata - Fabiana. Duda jeszcze o tym nie wie i widząc, że liczba zgłoszonych do konkursu kandydatów jest coraz większa, postanawia wysłać list do województwa oskarżający wójta o sfałszowanie wyniku konkursu. Gdy jego przełożony dowiaduje się o tym, grożąc siekierą, każe mu podpisać zwolnienie z pracy, bez uwzględnienia daty. Kozioł obsadza jednak Fabiana na stanowisku sekretarza, by jego donos okazał się bezpodstawny. Po niespodziewanym dla chłopaka obrocie sytuacji Duda obiecuje wójtowi, że od tej pory będzie dla niego jak "wierny pies". Duda wpada na pomysł, jak zwiększyć popularność wykładów "świeckich" na Uniwersytecie Ludowym. Proponuje ogłosić, że bez zaświadczenia o obecności na wykładzie, sprawa mieszkańca Wilkowyj w Urzędzie Gminy będzie rozpatrzona w dalszej kolejności. Oczywiście to jest niezgodne z prawem, ale, jak sądzi Duda, ludzie i tak się nie zorientują. Seria 3 thumb|Fabian Duda z Wójtem Fabian chce przypodobać się nowemu wikaremu, licząc, że dzięki jego wsparciu uda mu się zrobić "rewolucję" w administracji gminy. Jednak ksiądz przechodzi wewnętrzną przemianę, a jego nowy charakter nie przypada do gustu Fabianowi. Dzięki swojej gorliwości w składaniu wniosków o fundusze unijne, gmina dostaje ogromną ilość pieniędzy z unijnej kasy, a Kozioł zostaje odznaczony medalem. Jednak wójt jest wściekły na Dudę, gdyż ów nagły zastrzyk pieniędzy sprawia, że urząd najprawdopodobniej czekają liczne kontrole. Seria 4 thumb Fabian staje się w urzędzie postacią drugoplanową. Arkadiusz Czerepach, powróciwszy do Wilkowyj, zostaje zastępcą wójta i zajmuje całą uwagę Kozioła. Duda, choć nadal jest sekretarzem gminy, traci większość swoich przywilejów właśnie na rzecz Czerepacha. Fabian popiera Kozioła w jego staraniach o reelekcję, razem z Czerepachem wymyśla spoty wyborcze. Przychodzi do Lucy z propozycją, żeby wycofała się z kandydowania, jednak ta nie tylko odrzuca propozycję, ale również ostrymi słowami przemawia Dudzie do rozsądku. Po tym zdarzeniu rusza go sumienie. Bojąc się, że Duda "złamie się" i wyjawi prawdę o oszustwie wyborczym, wójt z Czerepachem pozbywają się go, wysyłając w delegację. Duda powraca dopiero po wygraniu wyborów przez Lucy. Nowa wójt pozostawia go na stanowisku sekretarza wierząc, że dobry fachowiec, jakim jest Fabian, zmieni swój podły charakter. Seria 5 Dwa lata po objęciu urzędu przez Lucy Duda nadal jest sekretarzem gminy. Staje się jednak innym człowiekiem - przestaje się podlizywać przełożonym i myśleć tylko o swojej karierze, a zaczyna traktować swoje stanowisko jako misję. Stawia sobie za cel namówienie mieszkańców gminy do korzystania z unijnych środków. Pomaga również bywalcom Ławeczki zdobyć fundusze z Unii, gdy ci bez zastanowienia kupili bagnistą działkę, myśląc że Amerykanie chcą stworzyć tam bazę wojskową. Klaudia jest pod wrażeniem postawy i pozytywnej przemiany Dudy do tego stopnia, że z powrotem się w nim zakochuje. Fabian odwzajemnia jej uczucie. Kozioł początkowo jest przeciwny ich związkowi, ale gdy nawet za pomocą siekiery nie udaje mu się odstraszyć Fabiana, zmienia swoje nastawienie. Seria 6 Uczy dzieci jak załatwiać sprawy w urzędzie, jak założyć firmę, jak grać na giełdzie. Dowiadujemy się, że sam też inwestuje na giełdzie, ponieważ zbiera na dom. Ma już na to upatrzone miejsce nad rzeką. Klaudia przyłapuje go jak całuje się z Kingą, po czym Klaudia z nim zrywa. Gdy Duda jest chory, Klaudia wyznaje mu miłość i dalej są razem. Seria 7 thumb thumb|Fabian zauroczony atrakcyjną Jagna thumb|Fabian z Jagną Perypetie Fabiana są osnute w tej serii na wątku miłosnym. Rzucony przez Klaudię, zatapia swe smutki w alkoholu. Później na prośbę Czerepacha wyjeżdża do Brukseli, oficjalnie na szkolenie samorządowców, faktycznie w celu pilnowania pani Lodzi. Po powrocie do Polski Fabian, będąc po kilku kursach z zakresu psychologii, wpada na pomysł by przekonać Klaudię z powrotem do siebie - w tym celu proponuje Jagnie, pielęgniarce, aby ta zgodziła się odegrać rolę jego dziewczyny, co wzbudziłoby zazdrość córki senatora. Dziewczyna przyjmuje propozycję, jednak po pewnym czasie sama zakochuje się w Dudzie. Fabian jednak dalej stara się zaimponować Klaudii. W końcu prosi on Jagnę, by przestali udawać, bo to nie robi żadnego wrażenia na młodej pani psycholog. Po zakończeniu fikcyjnego związku, Duda spotyka się z Klaudią. Po romantycznej schadzce chłopak spotyka płaczącą na przystanku pielęgniarkę. Wyznaje jej miłość i proponuje bycie parą. Pod koniec serii Fabian zostaje wezwany do prokuratury, nieoficjalnie w celu złożenia zeznań obciążających zarówno Lucy, jak i całą administrację gminy, na byłym wójcie Koziole skończywszy. Nie daje się jednak i, ku złości prowadzącemu sprawę prokuratorowi Zielińskiemu, odmawia składania zeznań. Seria 8 Klaudia postanawia zemścić się na Fabianie i wynajmuje Myćkę i Wargacza, aby go pobili i zastraszyli. Kiedy pijani mężczyźni próbują dotrzymać danej Klaudii obietnicy, stają twarzą w twarz z Dudą i kiedy ma dojść do bijatyki Jagna uderza neseserem Myćkę, który mdleje. Razem z Wargaczem niesie nieprzytomnego Myćkę do Wezóła, gdzie lekarz nie stwierdza u mężczyzny żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Fabian postanawia wyjaśnić całe zajście i strasząc mężczyzn, wymusza na nich powiedzenie całej prawdy. Kiedy Klaudia w dalszym ciągu mści się na nim, wybijając mu szyby w domu, postanawia interweniować najpierw u Staśka, a potem u Senatora. Dostaje od Kozioła zwrot za szyby i propozycję kandydowania do sejmu z ramienia PPU. Fabian jest zaskoczony propozycję Senatora i obiecuje jak najszybciej dać odpowiedź. Nazajutrz, Senator wraz z Czerepachem wpisują go na listy wyborcze bez jego zgody. Kiedy Lucy dowiaduje się, że Fabian za jej plecami załatwia sobie polityczną karierę obraża się na niego. Fabian próbuje wytłumaczyć pani wójt całe nieporozumienie, lecz ta nie chce go słuchać. Fabian idzie do senatorskiego biura, gdzie zastaję Klaudię, którą prosi, aby przekazała ojcu, żeby skreślił go z list wyborczych. Kiedy Klaudia w imieniu ojca załatwia Jagnie pracę w klinice w Lublinie Fabian nie jest zachwycony takim obrotem spraw, ponieważ nie chce on wyjeżdżać z Wilkowyj. Jagna dostaję pracę i postanawia wyjechać do Lublina. Fabian nie chcąc ciągnąć związku na odległość, rozstaje się z Jagną na przystanku autobusowym. Po rozstaniu z dziewczyną długo rozpacza. Kinga, która dowiaduje się, że Fabian nie starał się o miejsce na liście do sejmu, postanawia pogodzić go z Klaudią. W tym celu zaprasza obojga skłóconych do dworku, gdzie razem z Pawłem zamykają ich w pokoju. Początkowo zarówno Fabian jak i Klaudia nie są skorzy do zgody, wytykają sobie nawzajem błędy, wrzeszczą na siebie, lecz po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w zamkniętym pokoju wybaczają sobie i postanawiają znów być razem. Klaudia, która nie może wytrzymać dogadywań ojca wprowadza się do Fabiana. Kiedy Lucy chce wyjechać do Stanów, razem z innymi przychodzi pod dworek i prosi ją, aby nie opuszczała Wilkowyj. Fabian jest prowadzony na siłę przez Kingę, Klaudię i leśnika Pawła do dworku, gdzie całe nieporozumienie związane z jego kandydowaniem do sejmu wyjaśnia się, a Lucy go przeprasza. Pani wójt zaprasza go do siebie i proponuje mu zostanie wójtem po upływie jej kadencji. Fabian, słysząc, że Lucy go popiera i stanie na czele jego komitetu wyborczego, przystaje na propozycję pani wójt. Seria 9 Fabian startuje w wyborach na wójta gminy. Choć jego kandydaturę popiera mające duże zaufanie społeczne urzędująca wójt, Duda od początku kampanii zmaga się z problemami. Jego kandydatury nie chce poprzeć największy miejscowy autorytet, biskup Kozioł, z powodów obyczajowych (mieszkanie z Klaudią bez ślubu). W dodatku jego kontrkandydatka - Krystyna Więcławska - dopuszcza się nieczystej gry wyborczej: między innymi zatrudnia "krzykaczy" (Myćkę, Wargacza i Kusibę) do zakłócania spotkań wyborczych kandydata, zaś podczas debaty w lokalnej telewizji następuje "przypadkowa" awaria prądu, spowodowana dywersyjnymi działaniami sztabu Krystyny. Jakby tego było mało, jego kandydaturę po kryjomu sabotuje Klaudia, która jest przeciwna startowi swojego ukochanego w wyborach i podsuwa mu złe pomysły na przyciągnięcie wyborców. W efekcie tego wszystkiego Fabian ostatecznie przegrywa batalię. Po ogłoszeniu wyników wyborów, chce od razu na ręce Więcławskiej złożyć dymisję z posady sekretarza gminy, jednak ta nie tylko nie chce o tym słyszeć, lecz obiecuje Fabianowi podwyżkę i realizację jego obietnic wyborczych. Seria 10 Ranczo Wilkowyje Gdy do urzędu gminy wkracza Czerepach w celu kontroli, Duda chce mu się przypodobać, licząc, że ten go oszczędzi. W tym celu przynosi mu teczkę z dokumentami obciążającymi wójta - choć kontroler nie okazuje zbytniej wdzięczności. W międzyczasie załatwia formalności za pijaczków z Ławeczki chcących rozkręcić piwny biznes, a także razem z Arkadiuszem upija się barze. Pod koniec kontroli Wójt wzywa go do gabinetu. Duda jest pewien, że Kozioł ma odejść ze stanowiska, spotyka go jednak przykra niespodzianka - wójt dogadał się z Czerepachem i obaj obmyślili intrygę, w wyniku której Fabian ma zostać zwolniony, a na jego miejsce ma powrócić Czerepach. Cytaty *"Ja byłem dla pana jak, jak świnia, a teraz to po prostu będę jak, jak ten wierny pies."' - do wójta *'"Nie mieszajmy polityki z moralnością, bo to są dwie różne rzeczy."' - do Lucy *'"Kua? No może nie... ale PESEL pamiętam!"' - do Klaudii, gdy spytała go, czy zna chociaż swoją liczbę Kua *'"Ludzie we wszystkie głupoty uwierzą, byleby to coś złego o kimś było."' *'"Społeczeństwo lubi, jak się lekarzy zamyka."' *'"Przepraszam panie wójcie, że przeszkadzam w pracy."' - do śpiącego wójta *Klaudia:'"Jesteś taki doktor Judym."' Duda:'"Magister Judym."' *'"Machina sprawiedliwości pójdzie w ruch i nic jej nie zatrzyma."' - do nauczycieli, dyrektorki i lekarza * "'Staram się jak mogę panie wójcie"' - do wójta * "'O widzę, pan wójt nowy sprzęt sobie sprawił"''' - do wójta Ciekawostki *Jest leworęczny. * W jednej ze scen dodatkowych, niewyemitowanych w Ranczu Fabian mówi Klaudii swój numer PESEL, z którego wynika, że Duda urodził się w 1984 roku. Scena ta pochodzi z II serii serialu - więc mamy rok 2006 (liczymy od momentu nakręcenia II serii, a nie od emisji w TV). Nie jest więc możliwe, żeby Fabian, mający wtedy 22 lata, skończył studia magisterskie, które trwają od 4 do 5 lat (chyba, że robił licencjat, co zajmuje 3 lata, jednak z akcji serialu wynika, ze ma magisterkę). Tak, jak wcześniej napisano, scena ta nie była ukazana w serialu, więc nie możemy jednak poczytać tego za błąd. * Gdy się zdenerwuje jąka się. Zobacz też Postacie *Arkadiusz Czerepach *Paweł Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł *Jagna Nowak *Lucy Wilska Inne *Urząd Gminy *Dom Dudy Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopaki Klaudii Kozioł Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym